What, No I Can't Be
by journey maker
Summary: She looked at the test in her hand and then started crying, she couldn't be pregnant could she? rated for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

She sat there looking at the object in her hand and couldn't believe what it said, it said that she was pregnant, but how could that be they only had sex once and she was on birth control and he used protection she knew because she put it on him, but here it was lying in her hand the proof that whatever they used just didn't work.

She had tears running down her face as she picked up the phone and called his number. "Hello" came his voice and she took a deep breath and said "Marik, it's me and we need to talk can you come over?"

Marik could tell that something was wrong but what was it? He said "I'll be right over and Rene it can't be a bad as you think it is."

She waited and when she heard his knock she nearly jumped out of her skin. She opened the door and he stood there and she started crying. Marik picked her up in his arms and carried her over and sat on the couch and he wiped her face and then he said "Alright, please tell me what's got you all upset."

Serenity reached over and picked up the object and handed it to him and as he looked at the pregnancy test he smiled at her and then he kissed her and said "Is this what had you all upset?"

She nodded her head as tears ran down her face and Marik chuckled and he said "Hey, it's going to be alright so please stop crying, I want this baby if that's what you want."

She threw her arms around his neck and she softly said "Oh, yes I want this baby that we made. I was so frightened that you'd be upset with me for getting pregnant."

Marik held her to him and he then kissed her cheek and he said "Have you told Joey yet?"

Serenity's eyes got really big and she said "Oh, crap I didn't even think about how he's going to take it."

Marik then smiled at her as he said "Listen, we'll tell him together."

So Serenity went to wash her face and change her clothes and then they walked over to Joey's apartment and as she knocked she was trembling and Marik put his arm around her and whispered "It'll be fine you'll see."

Mai opened the door and when she saw that it was Marik and Rene and she noticed how frazzled she was Mai asked them to come in. "Joey will be home in about ten minutes would either of you like something to drink?"

Just then the door opened and in walked Joey and he was filthy from working at the garage and when he saw both of them sitting there he smiled and kissed Mai then his sister and nodded at Marik and he said "How's it going?"

Mai nearly fell off her chair because she knew why they were there and she looked at Rene who looked like she was going to throw up at any minute and then Mai said "Hon, go get cleaned up and then we'll have dinner and we all can talk."

Joey smiled at his wife and went to take a shower and Mai said "How far along are you?"

Serenity said "I don't really know all I know is that three test and all of them were positive and that's when I called Marik. He's happy and so am I but what will Joey do when we tell him?"

Mai smiled at her and then she said "Hon, your brother wants you to be happy and he knows how much Marik loves you and well you're going to get married in two months so if the tests are correct you'll just get married a little sooner then planned."

Marik stared at Mai who started laughing and then he said "You're right, we'll just get married sooner and I hope that Joey doesn't want my head on a platter for making her pregnant."

"Why would I want your head on a platter?" Joey asked as he came out into the living room." Marik jumped, Serenity wanted to run and Mai fell off her chair laughing and then it hit Joey and he said "Well when were you going to tell me that I might be an Uncle?"

Serenity started to cry, Marik got angry and Mai slapped Joey for being an ass. Joey then went over and sat beside his sister and whispered "Rene please don't cry, I didn't mean it to sound like I was mad but you have to agree that it was kind of a shock."

Marik then said "You can say that again." That caused Rene to cry all the harder and Mai started hitting both of the men with a pillow and she was saying "You both are idiots, go leave us alone for a while."

After Marik and Joey went into the kitchen, Mai took Rene in her arms and she said "Hon, they are both Neanderthals but they are both very happy about the baby."

Serenity smiled and wiped her face and she said "Why do I cry all the time?"

Mai then said "Well if you are pregnant then your hormones are all out of whack and it'll be this way for a while. Hell when I was pregnant with Jacob I cried screamed and threw things at your brother all the time."

Serenity laughed and she said "I remember and I thought that you had lost your mind." Mai laughed as she said "For awhile I thought that I did too. Now tomorrow you and Marik need to go see Dr. Peters and have him do a pregnancy test to find out if you really are going to have a baby and he'll put you on a healthy diet and give you lots of vitamins that will be good for you and your baby."

Mai then called out "You both can come back in here." Both Joey and Marik walked back out to the living room and Marik sat beside Rene and he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest and he put his hand over her stomach and he whispered "I love you and our baby."

Just then Jacob came running into the room butt ass naked and he little penis was erect and he cried "Daddy, make it go away it hurts."

Mai again fell off her chair, Rene laughed till she nearly pissed her pants, Marik didn't know what to do or say and Joey smiled at his son and he took Jacob's hand and they walked back into his room for a father and son talk. Marik then said "Kids do say and do the strangest things don't they."

Mai smiled as she said "Yes they do and wait till your little one gets old enough to ask questions and see what you do or say to him or her."

Serenity ran to the bathroom and barely made it and as she was going she was laughing so hard she could barely see. She then placed her hand over her stomach and she softly said "I hope that I'm going to have his baby I love him so very much."

She came back and Mai said "Joey talked to Jacob and the emergency is taken care of and now how about the two of you staying for dinner?"

So Mai and Serenity walked to the kitchen just as Joey and Jacob came into the room and Jacob walked over to Marik and he asked "Does your penis get hard, and does it hurt you too?"

Mai and Serenity heard this from the kitchen and they both sat down and tear of laughter ran down their faces as they heard Marik say "Well yes it does." Jacob then asked "Did your daddy tell you what to do like mine did?"

Joey was ready to burst out laughing when Marik said "Well you see I didn't have a daddy, so I had to learn all by myself and it was really hard. You're really lucky to have such a great daddy."

Joey then held out his hand and Marik shook it and he said "Thanks man."

Mai and Serenity were now crying real tears as they started fixing dinner and Mai said "Marik's going to make a great father."

Serenity smiled as she wiped her tears away and she said "I know and he's a great lover too." She turned beet red when she realized that she had said that out loud and Mai smiled and said "Well so is your brother." They both laughed and went back to fixing dinner.

Mai needed some milk and so she asked Joey to go get some and he asked Marik to go with him and as soon as they were outside Joey asked him "How do you feel about maybe becoming a father?"

Marik looked at Joey as he was driving to the store and he said "I'm scared shitless."

Joey laughed and then he said "Well join the crowd, hell I was so terrified that I didn't know what I was doing till after Jacob was born."

As they got home Joey said "Welcome to the family and just take one day at a time and enjoy being there for your family."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Doctor's first visit...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Mai had given Serenity Dr. Peters number and told her "Call him tomorrow and make an appointment and find out it you're really pregnant." Serenity started to cry and she asked Mai "Did Joey go with you when you had your doctor's visit?"

Mai laughed as she told her "Oh, yes he went even if he didn't want to go because first I was scared to death and second he was the father and he was going to be there with me every step of the way."

Joey and Marik were watching television as the ladies were talking in the kitchen and Marik asked Joey "Did you go with Mai when she went to see if she was pregnant?"

Joey nearly choked on his beer when Marik asked him and when he finally stopped coughing he said "Yes, I went and believe you me I didn't want to be there but after the first few visits I loved the idea of knowing how she and our baby was and well all I can say is you need to be there for Rene no matter what."

It was time for them to leave and after they all kissed and hugged and as Marik was driving her home he said "When you make your appointment let me know, I want to be there with you if that's alright."

Rene had tears in her eyes as she heard what he had just said and when they got to her apartment and as she unlocked the door and they went inside Marik then said "Listen how about if I come here a live for awhile just in case you need anything?"

Serenity went to him and as he held her in his arms she softly said "I'd really love that and thanks for offering." So Marik called his brother and told him "I'm staying with Rene tonight, will be home in the morning." Malik told him "Alright and give my love to Rene."

That evening when it was time to go to sleep, Marik lay in bed with his arms around her and she had her head on his chest and she said "I love you and the idea of having our baby." Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Marik lay there starring at the ceiling and he prayed that everything would be alright.

Serenity called Dr. Peters Office and made an appointment for the next day and then she and Marik went to talk to Malik and let him that she might be pregnant. Marik and Malik's older sister Ishizu was visiting them and when she heard Rene's news she smiled and took her hand in her and she said "Oh, you're definitely going to have a baby and I'm so happy for the two of you."

When they went home Rene asked Marik "How does your sister know that I'm pregnant when we haven't been to the doctor yet?"

Marik chuckled as he said "Well Ishizu is kind of a psychic and she's been able to predict things for years and well she's never been wrong yet." Serenity looked at him and she smiled and said "Well I hope that she's right and that I'm going to have our baby."

The next day as they were sitting in the doctor's Office, Rene was holding Marik's hand and he smiled as she would squeeze it and then let go and squeeze it again. He then whispered "Honey, it's going to be alright" and she'd look at him and he'd kiss her cheek and she'd just hold his hand and squeeze it.

The Nurse called her name and she nearly jumped out of her skin and as they walked into the other room, the Nurse weighed her and then she took them to Dr. Peters Office and told them "The doctor will be right in."

When Dr. Peters came into the room he smiled and introduced himself and shook each of their hands and then he sat down and said "It says here that you think that you're pregnant, why do you think so?"

Serenity shyly smiled as she said "I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive and well we're here to find out if it's true."

Dr. Peters then asked Rene "When was your last period." She told him and he wrote the information down and then he asked "Did you use protection when you had sex?"

Marik was getting kind of embarrassed but he said "Yes, she's on birth control and I used a condom."

Dr. Peters then said "Alright then a Nurse will be and give you a bottle and I need you to give me a urine sample and we'll test it and we'll have the results soon."

After he left Serenity looked at Marik and she said "I'm sorry that you had to be here and listen to all the questions that he asked me."

Marik put his arm around her shoulder and he kissed her and he said "I wanted to be here and I'll just have to get use to hearing those kinds of questions since I might be a father soon."

The Nurse came in and handed Rene a small bottle and she told her "Go into that room and when you're done there's a small door just place the bottle in the door and ring the bell and you can come back here and wait for the doctor."

Rene took the bottle and went into the bathroom and after reading the instructions she placed the bottle between her legs and after several tries she was finally able to get enough urine in the bottle, then she used a Wet Wipe and wiped off the bottle screwed on the cap and placed it in the door and rang the bell and went back and sat down next to Marik.

He smiled at her and she playfully hit him in the arm and she said "It's easy for you to smile, you men have penis's and can just point and shoot but we have to maneuver that damn bottle just right and after pissing on our own hands we finally get enough in that bottle. So just laugh my love just laugh."

It was about thirty minutes later when Dr. Peters finally came back into the room and he was smiling and he said "Congratulations, you're going to be parents. Then he told her that she was about four weeks along and he then gave Serenity two bottles of Neo-Natal Vitamins and told her take one every morning and make sure that you eat good nutritional foods and drink plenty of milk, get plenty of sleep and make sure that you keep active, on the way out make an appointment to come back to see me in one month and congratulations again." He shook both their hands and they left to go home after she made the next appointment.

As they walked out of the Office, Marik took her into his arms and kissed her and then he said "We're going to have a baby." Rene had tears in her eyes and she said "We have to go tell Malik and call Mai and tell her too."

So they got into the car and Marik drove to his apartment and they told Malik who was overjoyed and then she called Mai and told her their news.

Mai then said "This week-end we have to have a celebration dinner for you both and invite all our friends."

Marik then told his brother "I'm going to be living with Rene from now on, are you going to be alright with this?"

Malik laughed at him and he said "Hell I'm not a baby, besides sister is coming home for a few months and wants to stay here instead of staying in as she said it a cold sterile apartment." They both laughed as Marik packed his things and then he and Rene went home.

That evening they sat on the couch and held each other because they were so happy.

That night as they lay there holding each other after they had made love, Marik whispered "I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms."

Rene kissed him and then she told him "I love you to and thank you for wanting to be here for us." Then they fell asleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As her pregnancy progressed Serenity began she felt nauseous and at times like she was going to throw up. Then it really hit her when they were over to Joey's for dinner. Rene was eating when she got the feeling and ran to the bathroom and Marik got really concerned and went to see if she was alright and found her vomiting and he held her hair out of the way and when she was through he gave her a wet wash cloth to wipe her mouth. She rinsed her mouth and they went back to the table and she started to cry.

Mai smiled at Joey and he said "Sis, you're having morning sickness and it doesn't always hit in the mornings. Mai had it and it hit her different times of the day or night."

Marik then said "Dr. Peters told us about that but I never knew that it could cause her to be this sick."

Mai then said "It'll go away when she is in her fifth month but until them well hon that's just one of the things we as new moms have to deal with."

Rene wiped her face and she said "I guess I can deal with it because I really want to have this baby." She looked at Marik with such love in her eyes that it made him want to cry and he leaned over and kissed her.

After dinner while Mai was doing the dishes, Rene sat in the kitchen and talked to her and Mai said "You know that I'm planning a bridal/baby shower for you and I'm inviting all our friends."

Rene laughed and then she said "Marik told me that Joey is going to have a bachelor party for him at Seto's and Joey even hinted that there might be a stripper and he's so afraid that I'd be mad."

Mai laughed and she told her "I know when Joey told me well I let him know that the stripper had better be an old wrinkled woman and he just laughed and said well I don't really know Bakura is paying for the stripper so we'll see." Rene nearly wet her pants laughing and then she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom again.

When they got home that evening, Marik had her sit down and put her feet up and he rubbed them and she nearly fell asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and she woke up and smiled at him and then she ran to the bathroom again and was there with her and he carried her back to bed and as they lay there he whispered "Rene I love you so much and this baby was made of that love."

She went to stay with Mai during the daytime while Marik was at work because as he said "I won't worry so much if you're with someone." Mai thought that it was so romantic that he'd be concerned about her being alone, besides Mai loved the company.

When Rene went to her next appointment Marik took the day off and went with her and when they got into the room the Nurse said "Undress and put this cloth gown on." Marik didn't know if he liked the idea of the doctor seeing her naked but he didn't say anything. Dr. Peters did a pelvic exam and well Marik was a little uncomfortable but when the doctor said "You're doing just fine and you can get dressed." Then Marik was a lot better.

It was exactly two weeks later that Marik dropped Rene off at her brothers and he and Joey rode together to Kaiba's for the bachelor party. When they got there everyone cheered and Bakura said "Well you're giving up your freedom for married life and for once I can say you're making the right decision." They party was going strong when Roland opened the door and then announced "Sir, there's a Miss Sweet Sugar's here."

The men looked and there stood the most beautiful thing that any of them had seen and then she gave Roland a tape and as he put it into the stereo and started it well Sweet Sugar started dancing and gyrating all over the place and the men cheered and shouted and then she finally ended up on Marik's lap and he just smiled and said "Damn your good."

The stripper kissed his cheek and said "Hell I better be good after all those damn classes I've been taking." Bakura was nearly on the floor from laughing while the others didn't know what the hell was going on till the lady stood up and took off her wig and there stood Ishizu and well lets just say that Ryou, Yugi and Malik all fainted while Joey, Seto, Yami and some of the others stood up and said " Marik, here's to the end of your freedom."

Ishizu kissed her brother's cheek got her coat, took her tape from Roland and whispered "Can you give a lady a ride home?" Roland laughed and said "This way."

At Mai's the women were all there except for Ishizu who was being driven there by Roland and as she changed in the back of the limo he said "Are we still on for this week-end?"

Ishizu smiled at him and said "Yes, and I can hardly wait to get the hell out of the city even if it is only for a few hours." Roland walked her to the door, kissed her and left to go back to the Manor.

When Ishizu came in she smiled at Mai who was laughing and none of the other women knew why. Then Mai said "Alright we're going to play a few games, have some refreshments and then Rene is going to get lots and lots of gifts." Rene shouted "Yeah, I love gifts."

When it was time for the gifts, well Rene got several gag gifts, several sexy outfits for the bedroom and lots of gifts for the baby. All the baby gifts could be for a boy or girl and she even got a crib, high chair and car seat from Seto, Mokie and Roland. When it was all over Rene sat on the couch with her legs up while Mai and Ishizu were laughing about the other party and then Rene realized what they were talking about and she too started laughing and then she ran to the bathroom but this time she had to pee so bad and almost didn't make it.

Marik got lots of gag gifts one from Bakura, it was a g-string covered with pretend cowhide and it had a holster with a tiny gun and when he held it up Bakura said "You can now tell Rene that she under arrest and you have the gun to do it with." Marik turned beet red and all the men laughed till they had tears running down their faces. When the party was over Marik wanted to go home and just hold Rene in his arms relax.

Joey and Marik were on their way home when his cell phone rang and it was Mai and she said "Don't forget to stop at the florist and get the roses and then go to Barney's and get the strawberry's and cream."

Joey laughed out loud and he said "Will do."

Marik asked "What was that all about?"

Joey said "Oh you'll find out when we get home."

As they walked into the house Ishizu was just getting ready to leave because Roland was on his way there and as she passed Marik she said "Be a good boy tonight." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek and he said "You be a good girl and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Ishizu smacked him as she opened the door and there stood Roland and she waved good-bye and they left.

Joey carried the things Mai asked him to bring home to the kitchen and as she came and stood behind him, put her arms around him and then she said "Give the roses to Marik to give to your sister and put the strawberries and cream in the fridge till later."

Joey kissed her and took the roses and signaled to Marik to come over to him and he handed him the roses and said "Give these to Rene and tell her that you love her."

Two hours later they were finally home and Marik had carried everything that they got inside and as she sat on the couch she smiled up at him and she said "I love you, let's get married next week-end."

Marik just stood there and then he sat down and said "Can we get married that quickly?"

Rene laughed and she told him "We already have our blood tests done and we can go to the Court House and get the Marriage License and then all we have to do is to let our friends and family know about it, so it doesn't seem that it'll take a long time."

Marik kissed her and then he said "You know that I love you and if you want to get married next week-end then we'll get married." Serenity gave him a hug and then they walked to their bedroom and as she got ready for bed Marik lay down on the bed and he looked up towards the heavens and he vowed that he'd make always make their lives together as happy as he could. He then thought about their baby growing inside of her and he smiled as he thought about when he would be able to hold their child in his arms.

Rene came out of the bathroom and as he sat up she looked like an angel and he got up as she lay on the bed and he lay next to her and he kissed her and they made love and then fell asleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

While Serenity was sleeping she dreamed how she and Marik first met………

_Dream Sequence:_

_Serenity had gotten into an argument with Joey and she ran out of his and Mai's apartment and she ended up at the Park. She was sitting on a bench crying when a man approached her and he said "Hey, pretty little thing why are you crying?"_

_Serenity looked up and he scared the hell out of her and she said "Leave me alone, go away."_

_The man didn't leave in fact he sat down next to her and he put his arm around her and tried to pull her close and she jabbed him in his side with her elbow and tried to run but the man was faster and he tackled her to the ground and as she laid there fighting him and trying to scream she heard the voice of the one that would save her and he said "Get the hell off her, she doesn't want you touching her!"_

_The man looked up at Marik and he slowly got off her and stood up and he said "Why don't you mind your own business, me and this little thing are talking aren't we sweetie?"_

_That's when Marik grabbed the man and smashed his fist into the man's face and sent him flying backwards and then Marik said "Get the hell away from her now or I swear I'll kill you, now go!!"_

_The man took off and Marik held out his hand and he softly said "I'm not going to hurt you I only want to help you up." Serenity grabbed hold of his hand and as she stood up she grabbed hold of his shirt and held on tight and she sobbed "I thought that he was going to rape me, thank you for helping me."_

_Marik held her in his arms and then he sat down beside her and he asked her "Why are you alone here?"_

_She swallowed and then she said "I had a fight with my brother and well this is the only place I knew to come to." Marik wiped the tears from her eyes and then he said "When you're ready I'll walk you home if you want me to." And that's how they came to know each other and they eventually fell in love and well the rest is history…….._

_End of Dream Sequence………….._

When Rene woke up the next morning she found that Marik was already up and fixing breakfast and so she showered and got dressed and as she sat down at the table he had the food on the table and as he sat down he said "Why don't you talk to Mai about our wanting to get married next week-end and maybe she can help you plan it."

Rene smiled as she ate this delicious food and then she said "I know exactly where I want our Wedding to be, at the Park where we first met."

Marik reached out and touched her face and he said "I'd love to get married there too, but can we have a Wedding in the Park?"

Rene then said "Well that's another thing I'll talk to Mai about today and I really hope that we can do it."

When Marik dropped her off at her brother's place and kissed her good-bye, Rene went inside and Mai knew that something was bothering her and she said "What's going on?"

Rene then told her and Mai clapped her hands and then she said "Well I know someone who can find out for us" and then she called Seto Kaiba's wife Melissa. When Mai told Melissa what her sister-in-law wanted well Melissa laughed and said that's so romantic and I'll call my dad (her father was the director of Parks and Recreations) and ask him and I'll get right back with you."

So then Rene took out her sketch pad and started drawing what she wanted her Wedding Gown to look like and Mai stood behind her and she said "That's a beautiful gown, but why the peasant look?"

Rene looked up from her drawing and she said "Our mom and dad got married in Domino Park just after it was dedicated and she wore a long peasant gown with baby's breathe in her hair and dad had a white long sleeved shirt kind of like what a gaucho would wear and they were both bear footed but we'll be wearing shoes but Marik and I want our Wedding to be kind of similar as my parents."

Mai then said "What color do you want your gown to be, the reason I'm asking is because Melissa is a very good seamstress and I know that if we ask her she'll probably make your gown for you."

Rene told Mai "I love a light blue with little white flowers all over it." Mai smiled and then she said "I bet if we go to the new fabric store at the Mall we can find just the right material that you're looking for."

Just then the phone rang and it was Melissa and she said "Dad said that he'll get your sister-in-law and her husband to be a special permit for their Wedding." Mai then asked her "I was wondering if Serenity came up with a drawing of what she'd love her gown to look like and found the right material, could you maybe make it for her?"

Melissa then smiled as she said "I'd be honored to do it, now all I'll need is the drawing, the fabric and her measurements and when I'm done she'll have to come over here to the Manor and be fitted, will that be alright?"

Mai told Rene and she squealed and Mai laughed and she said to Melissa "From her reaction she'd be more then willing, and Melissa thanks again for doing this."

Melissa then said "Hey that's what friends do for their friends isn't it; help them when they need the help?"

Mai then said good-bye and she told Rene that Melissa was only to glad to make the gown for her." Rene had tears in her eyes and she held Mai tight and then she froze and Mai asked "What's wrong?"

Rene closed her eyes and she said "I forgot to get the invitations ready, find someone to help me with the food and oh, no what about the Minister?"

Mai laughed as she held Rene and then she said "I know several people that will be only to happy to help because they all owe me a favor or to, so don't cry we'll be ready for your and Marik's Wedding."

Later that afternoon, Mai and called several people and she had all the things ready and now all Rene had to do was make out the invitations and then next week-end she and Marik would be married in the Park and they'd embark on their new lives together as man, wife and best of all parents.

When Marik came to get Rene and bring her home she had some really good news for him about their Wedding and he was so happy that they both had tears in their eyes as they knew that soon they would be husband and wife and most of all they'd be parents and that was the best feeling in the world for both of them.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When Marik got to work the next day, he asked Bakura "Would you be my best man at our wedding?"

Bakura looked at the one and only real friend he ever had and he said "It would be an honor and I have to tell you that you're not only getting the most beautiful woman to be your wife you're also going to be a father soon and I really envious of that and hey, maybe there's hope for me yet."

When she got to her brother's place, Serenity asked Mai "Would you be my maid of honor?" Mai started crying and she said "Hon you know that I will but I have to ask a favor, you would ask Melissa another maid of honor. She's really one of my best friends and I know when you get to know her she'll be one of yours."

Rene then hugged her and she said "I'll call her right now and ask her." Mai dialed the phone and handed it to Rene and when Melissa answered Serenity said "I was wondering if you'd please be my maid of honor along with Mai?"

Melissa nearly jumped off the couch when Rene asked her and she said "You know I will and thanks for asking, oh by the way I will need you to come by tomorrow and let me see if the gown I'm making you is going to fit."

Rene smiled as she said "I'll be there tomorrow, oh Mai and Jacob will be with me too." Melissa told her "I'll see all of you tomorrow then."

Rene was nearly five months along and while she and Mai were eating lunch she stopped and Mai asked her "Hon what's wrong?"

Rene just sat there for a moment and then she said "I feel like something is fluttering inside my stomach."

Mai smiled at her and she said "That's your baby; you're feeling its first movements."

Rene then said "I have to see Doctor Peters in three days and Marik's coming with me. The Doctor told us that maybe we could hear the baby's heartbeat then."

Mai touched her hand and said "The first time Joey and I heard Jacob's heartbeat well we both just lost it we were so happy. I know that you and Marik are going to feel the same way."

That evening while Marik and Rene were laying in bed she felt that same feeling and she whispered to Marik "Today Mai said the fluttering that I've been having inside my stomach is the baby's first movements and I can hardly wait for our appointment to see if we can hear our baby's heartbeat."

Marik kissed her and as they lay there just holding each other she reached up and wiped the tears from his face and she softly said "I love you so very much and thanks for coming into my life and giving me all your love and for making me pregnant with our first baby."

The next day Rene, Mai and Jacob all went to Kaiba's home to see Melissa and for Rene to try on the gown that Melissa is making for her. When Rene saw Melissa she smiled at her and asked "When is your baby due?"

Melissa put her hand on her tummy and said "I'm due next month and I don't know who's more nervous Seto or Mokie." Mai and Rene laughed and then Mai said "Remember when I called Joey and told him my water broke, well he nearly killed himself to get home and then he took off without me and you and Seto had to come and take me to the hospital." Both Melissa and Rene laughed so hard that they both had to run and go to the bathroom or wet their pants."

When they got back, Melissa said "Here is the gown, now it's not completely done but I need you to try it on and after I take some measurements then I can complete it." Rene tried it on and tears of happiness ran down her face as she looked at herself in the mirror and she whispered "This is almost like the gown my mother wore on her wedding day, thank you for making it for me." Rene went over and gave Melissa a hug and kiss.

Just then Seto came into the room and he smiled at his wife as he walked over and said "Don't over tax yourself please. He then smiled at Mai and then he looked at Serenity and he said "I here congratulations are in order because of your coming marriage to Marik."

Serenity said "Thank you and congratulation on becoming a father."

Seto smiled down at his wife and he kissed her cheek as he said "It was a miracle the day that this lovely lady walked into my life and turned my life upside down all for the best." Melissa hugged him and kissed his cheek and said "Please leave us alone, we have women things to talk about." Seto laughed as he left the room and Mai said "I've never seen him so relaxed and it's all because of you."

Melissa turned red and she thanked her for saying that and then she told Rene "I will have the gown done in two days and then I will need you to come for one more fitting and then well everything will be ready for your wedding day."

When they got back to Mai's Rene told her "Marik and I have written what we'd like our invitations to say" she then showed Mai who had tears in her eyes and she read it and then she said "Tomorrow we will take this to the printers and have two dozen copies made up and then you can address them and send them out in time to invite who the two of you want to be there on your big day."

That evening after dinner, Rene sat on the couch while Marik did dishes and when he was done and came into the living room he found her asleep and he gently picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and changed her clothes and put her favorite nightgown on her and as he tucked her in he turned off the lights and took her into his arms and they fell asleep together.

Two days later they were sitting in the doctor's office waiting to for Rene to have her next check-up, when the Nurse called her name and they walked into the back and she showed them to a room and said "The doctor will be right in."

The door opened and Dr. Peters walked in and he said "Well how about if we try to hear your baby's heart beat. He then told Rene to lay back and lift her top and when she exposed her belly he put some liquid on her belly and using the Doppler he spread it around on her belly and then all of a sudden both Marik and Rene heard something and the doctor said that's your baby's heart beat."

Marik looked at Rene with tears in his eyes and he said "Rene, that's our baby's heart can you hear that?" She smiled up at him and as tears ran down her face she said "Yes, yes I can hear our baby."

Dr. Peters then told them "In one more month and then we'll probably be able to get a picture of your baby on the Ultra-sound machine and if we're really lucky we might even be able to see what sex your baby is. Then he told Rene you can get cleaned up and then on your way out you can make another appointment."

Marik handed her a towel to wipe off her belly and then she sat up and pulled down her top and they left and on the way out she set another appointment for next month. On the way home she asked if they could go get some ice cream and he smiled and said "I think that ice cream is what we both need to celebrate hearing our baby's heart beat." She hugged him as he opened the car door and then he drove to the Ice Cream Shop.

That evening Rene called Mai and she told her about them hearing their baby's heart beat and as they talked Mai told her "Listen most everything is ready for your Wedding Day, we even have Yugi, Ryou and Malik agreeing to decorate the railing on the foot bridge and Seto has agreed to have the tent ready for you and Marik to be married under, oh yes, he also has agreed to have the basketball court decorated and have lights adorn the baskets to light the area for dancing."

Rene was so excited that she nearly fell off the chair and then she thanked Mai and as she hung up the phone she sat there and tears filled her eyes as she wished that her mom and dad could be there watching her marry the man she loved with all her heart and the father of her baby.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...The Wedding of Marik Ishtar to Serenity Beth Wheeler...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, nor do I own the songs in this chapter...

Chapter Six

With Mai's help Serenity sent out the invitations to all their friends and family and just before she put the invitation into the envelope that Rene had made out for her deceased parents she whispered "Momma and Daddy I know that your smiling down on us today and I hope that you love Marik as much as I love him and pretty soon we'll be giving you another grandchild."

She placed the invitation and as Mai wiped her tears away Rene sealed the envelope and placed it in her mother's Bible and placed it back on the shelf near their couch. This is what the invitations said:

_You are hereby invited to attend the Wedding Of_

_Marik Ishtar_

_To_

_Serenity Beth Wheeler_

_On this day of February 15, 2008_

_To be held at Domino City Park near the foot bridge_

_The guests are asked to dress casual._

_The Bride will be dressed in a beautiful peasant gown and the groom will be dressed appropriately in a white gaucho shirt and casual slacks. Both will be wearing sandals._

_The reception will be held after the Wedding, there will be refreshments and non- alcoholic drinks._

_Please R. S. V. P as soon as possible…_

After they had them all sealed and addressed Mai and Rene put the stamps on and Mai took Rene to the post office and she mailed them all out and now all she had to do was wait to see if everyone was coming or not.

Two days later she got calls from everyone she had sent invitations to and they were all coming, so now they had to make sure that the refreshments, the chairs and that the D. J. that Joey hired were all going to be there and on time.

Today is the day of the Wedding and Marik is a complete nervous wreck and it's all that Bakura and Joey can do to hold him together. He keeps saying "She's to good for me and what does she see in me?"

Bakura finally had to smack his friend and he bloodied his nose and then Ishizu came and nearly knocked out Bakura and soon she had them ready and as she told her brother "Listen sure you're going to be nervous but aren't you also happy to be marrying Serenity and making her your wife and know that she's just as nervous as you are."

Serenity, Mai and Melissa came to the Park in the limo that Seto ordered and as the driver let them out near where Joey would be walking his sister to her husband to be, then Seto came and escorted Melissa and Mai to the place on the other side of the foot bridge and two of Serenity's friends started singing a song that she and Marik picked out and this is what they sang till the time for the bride to come walking over the bridge.

**You Are The Love Of My Life - George Benson**

You Are The Love Of My Life  
I knew it right from the start  
The moment I looked at you  
You found a place in my heart

You Are The Love Of My Life  
You give me reason to live  
You taught me how to be strong  
With you is where I belong

No one's ever touched me  
Quite the way you touched me  
People search a life time  
To find what we have

You Are The Love Of My Life  
One thing that's good in this life  
I'll spend the rest of my days  
Just loving you

You Are The Love Of My Life  
The heart and soul of my life  
Once I was lost and alone  
With you at last I am home

You Are The Love Of My Life  
You give me reason to live  
You give me so much of you  
And leave me room to be free

No one's ever touched me  
Quite the way you touched me  
People search a life time  
To find what we have

You Are The Love Of My Life  
One thing that's good in this life  
And in a world full of change  
One thing I'm sure of

You Are The Love Of My Life  
The one thing that makes sense in this world  
I'll spend the rest of my days  
Just loving you...

You Are The Love Of My Life  
And I thank GOD I'm alive  
To spend my lifetime with you  
You Are The Love Of My Life.

When the young ladies were through singing then Seto motioned that it was time for the bride to come walking over the bridge. Joey was so proud to be escorting his sister who by the way was so beautiful over the foot bridge and to the place where Marik with his best man Bakura was waiting. As Joey and Rene were walking he softly whispered to her "Sis you look so much like mom in that beautiful gown" she started to cry a little as she said "Thanks it means the world to me that you're happy for us and I love you big brother."

As they walked over to where Marik was Joey placed Rene's hand in his and Joey said "Take care and love her with all your love." Marik shook his hand and then he kissed Rene's hand and they turned to the Minister who said "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two young people in Holy Wedlock, if anyone here doesn't think that they should marry speak now or forever hold your peace.

Then the Minister said "Each of this young people have written their own vows and I'm going to ask Serenity to read hers first.

Serenity's Vows:

Today I take you as my husband, and father of our baby. I never really knew what true love was until the day you came into my life and swept me off my feet and together we walked hand in hand down the path to our future, it was the best day of my life except when the doctor told me I was going to have your baby. I Serenity Beth Wheeler take you Marik as my husband, my best friend and father of my child to have and to hold till death us do part. I will love you forever.

And now Marik will you please read your vows.

Marik's Vows:

Today I take you as my wife and mother of our baby, it is the best day of my life other then the day you told me that I was going to be a father. When we first met I never thought that I had a chance to ever know what real love was till you took my hand and showed me exactly what love really is. I Marik Ishtar take you Serenity Beth Wheeler as my wife, my best friend and mother of my child to have and to hold till death us do part. I will love you forever.

When they were through there was no dry eyes anywhere and then the Minister said "May I please have the rings"

Mai and Joey handed him the rings and then he said "Serenity take this ring and place it on Marik's finger and repeat after me, Marik I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and with this ring I thee wed."

Serenity place the ring on Marik's finger and repeated the words and now he looked at Marik and he said "Marik take this ring and place it on Serenity's finger and repeat after me, Serenity I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and with this ring I thee wed."

After they both did this then the Minister said "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." After Marik kissed her the Minister then said "I want to introduce to all of you Mr. & Mrs. Marik Ishtar may your love last till the end of time."

Everyone stood and cheered and then they all come up and kissed and hugged both of them and then Mai said "Everyone, come on lets go celebrate." So they all walked over to the basketball court that Seto had all decorated and Joey said "It is time that Marik and Serenity dance the first dance as husband and wife." He nodded to his friend Tony who started the record of the song that Serenity wanted to dance to with her husband. As Marik took Serenity into his arms he whispered "You're so beautiful you make my heart ache to take you in my arms and love you for all eterinty.

Here is the song she chose…

The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill

If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love

It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me

You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me

Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me

When the song was over Tony put one more on and everyone danced to this one and it was the best celebration anyone had ever been to…

**This Kiss by Faith Hill**

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
";How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours";

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating  
You got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin'

It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin'

By the time the celebration was over and everyone had gone home, Marik walked his bride to the waiting limo and it took them to the best hotel in Domino and they stayed there for two days before they went back home. It was the most magical time for either of them….

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Having the Ultra-sound done and seeing their baby for the first time...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Today Rene and Marik are in the Doctor's Office because Dr. Peters is doing her month exam to make sure that everything is alright and as he told them "Serenity is just fine and so is the baby."

Then Dr. Peters used the Ultra-sound and he got quite a shock, there inside Serenity he showed them their baby and then he readjusted the Doppler and then he said "I have news for the two of you, Serenity you're going to have twins."

Rene nearly passed out and Marik did a double take and he said "What did you just say; she's going to have twins, but how is this when you first examined her you said that she was just having one baby where did the other baby come from?"

Dr. Peters then looked at Marik and Serenity and he said "The only way I can explain is that one of the babies were hiding behind the other and I didn't hear the second heartbeat and now well the second baby has decided to come out of hiding."

Serenity had tears in her eyes as she kept looking at the screen and then she said "Marik, look we're having twins see those are our babies isn't it great?"

Marik looked down into the face of his wife and he smiled and kissed her and then he said "Yes, this is wonderful. Then he asked the doctor can you tell what sex the babies are?"

Dr. Peters moved the Doppler around and then he said "See there, this one is a girl and that baby is a boy you can see his little penis."

Rene held onto Marik's hand and she said "Can we have a picture of our babies?" Dr. Peters smiled at her and then he pressed a button on the machine and he said "You can get dressed now and I'll be back with the pictures of your babies."

Rene was dressed when the doctor knocked on the door and when he came into the room he handed Serenity two pictures and because of the advancement in the whole Ultra-sound technology the pictures were in three-D and it was so fantastic because you could see the babies fingers and toes and the sex of each of the babies. Dr. Peters said "You have health babies and I'll see you in another month, so go home and enjoy the knowledge that you're going to have twins."

After Serenity made another appointment, they left and as they walked out of the Office, Marik had his arm around Rene's waist and he said "We're going to have a son and daughter." There were tears in his eyes as he looked down at his wife and she smiled and reached up and brought his head down and she kissed him right there on the sidewalk and as people passed them by someone said "Congratulations on becoming parents."

When they got home Rene went to lie down and take a nap and Marik called Mai and asked "if they could come over tonight, Rene and I have some news to tell you two."

Mai smiled as she listened to what he was saying and she said "We'll be there, and hey, tell Rene that Seto and Melissa had a baby girl today. She weighed in at seven pounds and is nineteen inches long. Seto is walking on air as you will be doing when your babies are born."

Marik hung up the phone and went to take a nap with Rene and she asked "What did Mai say are they coming over?"

Marik kissed her and he said "Yes they'll be here and Mai said that Kaiba and his wife had a baby girl today and then Mai said that he was walking on air and she said that I would too when our babies are born, what in the world did she mean by that?"

Rene laughed and then she said "What Mai meant was that Seto was so proud of his wife for delivering a healthy baby and that he was so glad to finally be a daddy."

Marik kissed her and he said "Mai's right about that I will be walking on air because I'm so proud to be your husband and the father of our twins and that when you do have them I'll probably want to go up on the roof and shout it to all of Domino that I'm the proud daddy of our son and daughter."

He took her in his arms and they both closed their eyes and took a nap. When Rene woke up she smiled as she looked into his face and she quietly got up and went into the living room and called the hospital and she talked to Melissa and she sent them their love and she said "I'm going to have twins. Please don't tell anyone just yet, we're going to tell Joey and Mai tonight."

Melissa thanked her for calling and she then said "I'm so happy for you both to for becoming the parents of a little boy and girl. They talked for a while longer and then they hung up and as Rene was getting herself a small snack Marik woke up and as he stood there looking at her with such love in his eyes he walked up and put his arms around her and rested them on her belly where their babies were growing and he whispered "I love you Rene Ishtar with all my heart and soul and I love our son and daughter too."

Rene placed her hands over his and she looked back over her shoulder and she said "I love you too Marik Ishtar and so does our son and daughter."

Then they both had a small snack and soon it was time for dinner and Marik said "How about we have treat and I call and ask Ishizu, Malik to come over for dinner and then they'll be here when we tell Joey and Mai our great news." Serenity gave him a hug and she went and called Ishizu and asked her "Could you and Malik come over for dinner tonight?"

Ishizu smiled and she said "We'll be there and Rene, congratulation about the babies." Rene giggled and then she whispered "Please act surprised when Marik tells everyone." Ishizu then said "I'll be really surprised don't you worry."

Marik smiled when Rene told him that his sister and brother were coming over for dinner and as they worked together they fixed a good and healthy dinner and as they finished there was a knock on the door and when Marik opened it there stood his sister and brother and he welcomed them to their home.

After dinner and when Joey, Mai and Jacob arrived, Marik stood up and he held out his hand and Rene stood beside him and then he proudly said "We're going to have twins, a son and a daughter." The pride that shown on Rene's face made everyone smile and then Joey stood up and walked over to them and he shook Marik's hand and kissed his sister's cheek and he said "This is the best news and I know that you both are going to be the great parents."

Then everyone stood up and Ishizu said "To Marik and Serenity congratulations on finding out that you're going to be having a son and a daughter, Ra shown down on the two of you and blessed you with the ultimate gift twins."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Terrified Rene talks to Mai about becoming a mother, and Marik talks to Joey about becoming a father.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Rene went to talk to Mai about the different changes her body was going through and as she and Mai talk, Mai told her "Hon, every woman's body changes during their pregnancy, some more then others. When I was pregnant with Jacob, well my breasts got really huge and they were sore and at times I felt like my breasts were going to burst open, then I did gain some weight but every woman is different and all I can say is that when I felt our son move for the very first time or when we heart his heartbeat and even after being in labor for six hours it was all worth it when the Nurse placed him in my arms right after he was born and he grabbed my finger as if to say Mommy I'm here, well Joey and I both bawled like babies as we looked at each other and then down on our son that we helped to create."

Serenity smiled at her as she placed her hand over her rather large belly and she said "Is there a lot of pain involved in having the babies?" Mai smiled at her and she said "Each woman is different, but yes there's pain and sometimes really intense pain but when you hold your babies for the first time hell you'll forget all the pain and just smile down at them in wonder."

Marik called and asked if Joey "Could you meet me at the Burger Barn today at lunchtime, I really need to talk to you." Joey had to stop the laughter he felt coming as he told him "Sure, see you in about an hour." As he walked into the Burger Barn, Joey saw Marik and as he walked over to where he was sitting Joey could see that he was about to fall apart and he knew that it was because he afraid of becoming a father.

Joey sat down and after they ordered their lunch, Joey asked Marik "What's the matter?"

Marik then said "When you found out that you were going to be a father for the first time how did it affect you?"

Joey smiled and then he said "It scared the hell out of me and when Mai and I talked I discovered that she felt the same way, but when we heard our baby's heartbeat for the first time or when I felt our child kick Mai and even when they placed our son in his mother's arms right after he was born well you know all the fear and uncertainty went out the window and I was so damn proud of my wife and so proud to have a son, our son that we created."

As they ate their lunch, Marik thought about what Joey had just said and then he closed his eyes and a tear ran down his face and then he opened his eyes and looked out the window and he said "I thought that I was a horrible person to have the fears that I was having because I was afraid what becoming a father meant. Now I'm proud to becoming a father and equally proud of my wife for wanting to love me and for being my wife, my best friend and the mother of our twins."

Marik paid for lunch and as they got ready to leave, he shook Joey's hand as he said "Thanks for being the best brother-in-law that I could ever ask for and for listening to my fears and for letting me know that you were just as scared and I am when your beautiful lady was going to have your child."

That evening after they had dinner, Marik asked Rene "What are we going to name our daughter and son?"

Rene looked at Marik and then she said "What do you think of Rebecca Lyn and Joshua Michael?"

Marik smiled at her and then he placed his hand over her belly and he bent over and he whispered "Hello there Rebecca and Joshua, this is your father and I love both of you. Please don't kick your mommy so hard okay."

Rene smiled at him as she snuggled up against his body and when he put his arm around her and held her close she took his hand in hers and placed it on her belly and they both felt their babies move for the first time. Marik looked down on Rene and tears fell from his eyes as he said "I can feel them move, it's the greatest feeling in the entire world."

Rene nodded that she agreed, but then she said "Sometimes they kick a little harder the other times but I wouldn't want it any other way." They sat there for a long time and then Marik said "Let's go to bed, I want to hold you in my arms and make mad passionate love to you." So he stood up and held out his hand and as Rene put her hand into his and they walked to their bedroom, that's exactly what they did. They made love all night long and then they fell asleep in each others arms.

As her pregnancy progress and she got bigger and bigger her feet swelled and she was so uncomfortable and she would sit on the couch with her feet in Marik's lap and he would rub them and she's close her eyes and rub her belly and then she's say "These two are really getting anxious to be born, I think that their inside here trying to see who gets born first."

She was sitting in the Doctor's Office for her last exam and when the Nurse called her name Marik had to help her up and as she waddled into the room and sat down, Dr. Peters came in and he smiled at her and did another pelvic exam and he said "I really think that in another two weeks you will be delivering your babies."

Rene looked at Marik and then she said "I'm really scared, what if something goes wrong."

Doctor Peters took her hand and he said "Listen, all new mothers are scared to have their babies but I've been delivering babies for over twenty years now and I can say that I believe that you'll deliver your babies and you'll be just fine. Now get dressed and I'll be back to talk some more with the two of you."

Marik helped her get dressed and then they sat in the chairs and the door opened and Dr. Peters walked in and he sat down on the stool and he said "I know that you and Marik are scared, and I can understand because I'm a father too and my wife has given me five children and every time she goes into the hospital to deliver one of our child I still get a little nervous but she always calms my fears by telling me "Soon I will deliver our child and we will laugh and cry and as always we will love this child as we do our other children."

Marik held out his hand and as Dr. Peters shook it Marik said "Thank you for being Rene's doctor and for talking to us and for what you've just told us because I too know that when our children are born we will celebrate their births and we will love them with all our hearts for the rest of their lives."

Rene smiled at her husband and she then said "I'll see you when I come to deliver our babies, and thanks for being so kind and honest with me and my husband."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...Rene delivers her babies...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Serenity was at Mai's today and she felt really horrible all day long. She told Mai that she was having little contractions and as Mai told her "Hon, you might be in the early stages of labor but don't panic it could be gas too, we'll wait and if they get any harder and closer together then I'll call Marik to come and take you to the Hospital." But they soon went away, but Mai was still watching to see if she might be really in labor, but she finally figured that it was gas and didn't think anything else about it.

Marik came to get her and when they got home Rene said "I'm going to go lay down for a little while." Marik kissed her as he walked with her and when she lay on the bed he put a light blanket on her and left the room.

He called Mai and when she told him about how Rene was feeling earlier he was concerned and so when he hung up the phone, he called Dr. Peters and he told Marik "She might be in the very early stages of labor, you need to keep an eye on her and if she should start having pains time them and if they are about ten minutes apart call me and then get her to the hospital."

Later when he had dinner ready he went and called her and she smiled at him and got up and they had a very nice dinner and she even sat at the table and talked to him when he did the dishes and then she asked "Can we stay up and watch some television, I'm not really tired."

Rene was actually in the early stages of labor and she didn't know it all she did know was that she was nervous and was afraid to say anything to Marik just yet. They sat up till around midnight and then she yawned and he smiled at her and said "I think we need to go to bed, what you think?"

She smiled and yawned again and so they walked together to their bedroom and he helped her get undressed and put on her nightgown and then he turned off the light and climbed into bed and put his arms around her and they fell asleep.

Around two in the morning Rene woke up the weirdest feeling, it felt like she just wet the bed and then it hit her, her water had just broke and she nudged Marik and when he woke up he turned on the light and she was in tears and he asked her "Rene what's wrong?"

She then said "My water broke and it really hurts, I'm in labor."

Marik got up and helped her change into dry underwear and another night gown, then he got her bag, called the Doctor and the Hospital and then he helped her to the car and they were off. He parked outside the emergency room doors and ran inside and got a wheelchair and said "My wife is in labor; Dr. Peters is on his way now." He then took the wheelchair outside and helped her to sit down and got her bag and took her back inside where the Nurse was waiting to take them to the Maternity Ward.

When they got there Dr. Peters was waiting and he smiled at her and shook Marik's hand and then he said "Lets get you inside and changed and see how far along you really are okay?"

While they were doing that, Marik had to go give the lady in admissions all the information and then he called Ishizu and said "Sis, Rene's in labor and I'm scared to death."

Ishizu then said "I'm on my way, and don't worry you'll both be alright."

Ishizu woke up Malik and called Odeon and told them and they all met at the Hospital and Odeon went to park Marik's car so it wouldn't get towed away and when he came back Ishizu told him "Marik's in with Serenity, she's in labor and about to deliver their little ones."

In the delivery room, Serenity was prepped to deliver her babies and as soon and Marik came in dressed in a mask and gown she felt better, but the pains were horrible. She grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed and he couldn't believe how strong she was, it felt like she was going to break his fingers.

The Nurse came in and checked her and she said "Dr. Peters will be right in, your dilated to ten and soon your babies will be coming into the world." Marik smiled down at her and he kissed her forehead and then she groaned and squeezed his hand again and tears filled his eyes as he watched her and he wanted nothing more then to take her pains away.

Dr. Peters came in and he sat on the stool directly between her legs and he said "Serenity you're doing good. When I tell you to push I need you to push hard and then I'll ask you to stop so that I can clear the mouth and nose of the first baby and then I'll ask you to push again and soon the first one will be born and then we'll concentrate on you delivering the second little one."

He told her to push and this time she did scream because it really hurt, and Marik was there to let her know that she was doing great and he'd wipe her forehead and she'd try to smile as she had another contraction and she'd squeeze his hand again and then Dr. Peters told her to stop pushing and it was so damn hard not to but she did and then he said "Push a little more this little one wants to be born really badly."

Then he said "It's your son" and then they heard him scream and tears filled their eyes as they looked at each other and then more pain hit and she screamed and screamed and then Dr. Peters said "Damn the baby is breach. Serenity I need you to listen to me. I have to turn your daughter so I want you to take a deep breath and hold it and don't push, I'm going to have to reach up inside you and help your daughter to turn."

Serenity thought that she was going to die the pain was horrendous and then he said "Alright now I need you to push, I know that you're tired, but we have to get this little girl out to see her mommy and daddy, so push."

Marik got behind her and helped her to sit up and then he whispered in her ear and said "Please Ra, give her the strength to bring our daughter into the world. Come on Rene push, please let our daughter be born." She closed her eyes and let out one more scream and pushed so hard she thought she'd die and then she heard their daughter cry and Marik kissed her and Dr. Peters said "You have a very healthy son and daughter waiting to meet their mommy and daddy."

Two Nurses brought their babies to them and as Rene held their son and Marik held their daughter, tears ran down their faces and they looked at each other and then Dr. Peters said "Marik I need you to leave so that I can get your beautiful wife cleaned up and when she goes to her room the Nurse will come and get you." Marik kissed her again and then he went to tell his family and hers about their son and daughter.

Marik walked into the waiting room and Ishizu saw him first and she hurried to him and he cried "We have a son and daughter and Rene was the greatest, she delivered our babies." Ishizu held him as he cried tears of happiness and then he looked up and there was Malik and Odeon and they both said "Congratulation on becoming a daddy and hey we're going to be Uncles." Everyone laughed and then Joey and Mai walked over to him and he held out his hand and as Joey took it Marik said "You were so right, when I saw our babies being born it took my breath away and I was walking on air and I still am."

Mai kissed his cheek and she whispered "Wait till they get home and both of them wake up at the same time and then tell me if you're still walking on air." He laughed and then he said "Come on, I want to introduce all of you to my son and daughter."

They all walked down to the nursery and there right in front of the window was Rebecca Lyn Ishtar and Joshua Michael Ishtar and they were both looking around and then it seemed that they actually saw their daddy and everyone swore that they both smiled at him, but it must have been gas, or was it????

Marik quietly walked into Serenity's room and she was asleep and he lowered one of the rails and got down on his knees and gently taking one of her hands in his he prayed "Ra, I give my thanks to you for giving my wife the strength to give birth to our daughter when hope looked against us. I give you my promise to always love Serenity and little Rebecca Lynn and Joshua Michael will all my heart and will never cause them undo fear or sorrow."

Serenity was awake and when she heard what Marik had said it made her want to get up and throw her arms around him but she just plain hurt to much but she did the next best thing, she squeezed his hand and when he stood up he saw her smiling face and he leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back and then she whispered "If we ever want another child, you're going to carry and birth it."

Marik smiled as he kissed her again and then he prayed that she didn't really mean it, but he didn't want any other children just yet he had his son and daughter to help raise and he wanted nothing more then to be with his family and just enjoy being an happily married man to the most beautiful woman and two of the most treasured children anyone could ever ask for.

Just then the Nurses brought in Rebecca and Joshua and when Rene and Marik held their babies tears ran like rivers and they looked at each other and he leaned down and kissed her and she touched his face and then the little ones started crying and the Nurses laughed and handed them the bottles and their lives would be forever changed for the best because they had each other and now they had the babies who were born from that love.

THE END…………..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, SMYGO4EVA, kissmesoftlytillidie, emochick131, greeneyeswhitedragon and anyone else who read and reviewed this story.. Thanks again...


End file.
